No Matter What
by Devy Black
Summary: What happened in Snape's past? A day full of flashbacks into Severus Snape's seventh year! ONESHOT!


Exactly 18 years had passed… Severus was sitting on his bed and thinking back into his past. It was in their seventh year…

* * *

He was totally alone like always. Nobody cared, nobody understood, nobody even knew that he existed! And then she fell on the ground next to him…

"Hello Severus! What are you doing her on a day like this?"

The sun was shining and he was sitting under a tree, looking for shadows to hide himself…

"Why do you care?" He snapped. He was so sure that she was going to make fun over him. But she just shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know! Well I'm going to sit here then! Don't want to leave you totally alone, right?"

Severus blinked in total confusion for a while. Why was she doing it? Who would anybody voluntarily want to sit with him? And why the hell was SHE doing it?

Trishabella Green entered Hogwarts in the beginning of the year. Dumbledore told everybody that her parents had moved to England from Romania and that she needed to receive proper education. Nobody objected and then she was sorted into Slytherin. Severus fell in love with her immediately. With her sparkling blue eyes and fiery red locks she certainly catched looks from boys sitting near her. Severus, too, was watching her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life…

And that afternoon she was sitting with him. He wondered how long he can enjoy that luck. Not very long, little voices screamed behind his brain. James Potter and co was approaching.

"Hey Snivelly! What are you doing here with her? Don't you worry about scaring her away?"

Severus was ready to grab his wand and hex them into next Tuesday, but to his surprise, Trishabella already had hers out and she was pointing it on the Marauders.

"I'm actually enjoying spending my time with Severus. I can bet he is far more interesting than you four put together!"

Potter was gaping at her. He really had nothing to say… It was the first time anybody ever stood up for Severus. He turned around and left with his friends, still shocked and quiet.

"Why did you do it?" Severus asked almost with a whisper.

"Why did you protect me?"

Trishabella smiled and pocketed her wand. She took Severus' hand and patted it.

"Now you see that you can trust me. Hopefully you won't bite me anymore!"

Severus smirked and nodded.

* * *

Trishabella was spending Christmas with Severus. They were both staying in the Snape manor and quite enjoying each others company. On that Christmas morning Severus was happier than ever. They were sitting in front of the fireplace, opening presents and drinking hot chocolate.

"I'd better have something beautiful from you!" Trishabella warned him.

"Yours cost quite a fortune!"

Severus dropped the gift he was holding after that statement and started digging in his presents to find the expensive gift from his friend. He found a beautiful box in green and silver wrapper and started pulling the paper off. She laughed, seeing him so exited and her eyes sparkled like sapphires.

"Wow!"

Severus finally saw what it was. And he couldn't tear his eyes from it. It was a letter confirming that he had been accepted in the Wizarding University to study Potions. But how did she know?

"Trishabella… How did you know? I never told you that I love Potions!"

But Trishabella laughed and hugged him.

"You're my best friend! It's obvious that I notice little things about you!"

Severus blushed deeply and wondered if she knew about his feelings towards her.

"Okay it's your turn now! Open your gift!"

Trishabella laughed nervously and opened the tiny box. There was a beautiful silver necklace inside with sapphires here and there. She gasped and looked at Severus with eyes so wide as she was going to cry any second.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" He tried to hold his voice steady but failed. He sounded really hurt and looked even worse. Trishabella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love it! Thank you!"

Severus also smiled and looked a lot happier. He hugged Trishabella and said quietly: "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

She also was his date to the Spring Ball. He was waiting for almost three hours now.

"Come on, Trisha! What possibly can take you so long! You're beautiful even without that silly make-up!"

And then the door to her room opened. He looked at her and couldn't move himself. Totally stunned, he was staring the angel in front of him.

"Well?" She asked quietly.

She was wearing a beautiful green dress and her hair was resting on her shoulders in beautiful red waves. Severus noticed that she was wearing the necklace he gave her for Christmas. It warmed his heart to see that she still had it…

"You look beautiful… Like an angel!"

Trishabella laughed and slightly hit him against the shoulder.

They left the common room and Severus found enough courage in him to take her hand and hold it. When they entered the Great Hall, everybody was staring at them with envy. Severus felt proud. He had the most beautiful girl in the school accompanying him. She never left beside him and though there were other offers, she only danced with Severus. Ten seconds before the New Year, Severus took her hands and kissed them softly. He looked deep into her eyes and before he understood what he was doing, he whispered: "I love you, Trishabella Green!" She stared into his black eyes and suddenly smiled.

"You're serious?" Severus nodded and nailed his look on the floor. He was ready to be rejected…

"I love you too!" She cheered and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood still for a moment and then, after he finally understood what she was doing, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him as if she would vanish every second. Suddenly he felt being pulled into a kiss and after he understood that it was Trishabella who was kissing him, he kissed back, feeling happiness he had never felt before. Everybody was looking at them but they didn't care…

That night, Trishabella stayed in his room. When Severus woke up and found her still there, holding her arms around him, he made a decision…

* * *

They were walking around in the gardens a few days later and Severus was really worried. She still told him that he loved him and he knew that he loved her, but he didn't know how to tell her what he wanted to tell now…

"Severus, I have to tell you something!"

"What?" He asked, feeling weird. She sounded too serious for it to be good.

Trishabella opened her mouth but no words came out. She looked at him and suddenly started crying. Severus pulled her into his arms and whispered soft words.

"What's wrong, my love?" She just shook her head and cried.

"It's all going to end soon… I know it! And still I love you more than anything else in this world!"

Severus kissed her lightly and answered: "No it's not! I love you and I'm not going to let you go!"

He pulled out a little box from his pocket and opened it.

"Please, Trisha… Please, marry me!"

The ring was beautiful. It was silver and with tiny sapphires. Just like the necklace he bought her. Seeing it, she fell silent and looked at it with interest. When she understood that Severus still was waiting for an answer, she nodded and whispered: "Yes, Severus… I will!"

Severus couldn't believe it. She really wanted to marry him?

He slipped the ring into her finger and it fit perfectly. He smiled and kissed her. They were going to get married!

* * *

After Graduation, they moved into the Snape manor. They had plans to get married a week after Potter and Evans.

"I don't want Potter to steal ideas from our perfect wedding!" Severus explained and Trishabella just laughed at it. A week soon ended and when Severus woke up on his wedding day, he saw that Trishabella was not there. He wasn't worried. It was still their wedding day and it always took her forever to get ready. But after an hour, he got a bit nervous. He left the bed to go into bathroom and what he saw there, he never forgot afterwards.

Trishabella was lying on the floor, dead. He fell to his knees, right next to her and pulled her cold body in her arms. There was no letter, no mark of injuries… Nothing!

* * *

After the funerals, he promised to himself that he would never fall in love again… And he kept that promise. He also graduated the University with a diploma and was qualified as a Potions Master.

When Voldemort offered him power, he joined him, in hope of getting Trishabella back. After he understood his major mistake, he went to Dumbledore and begged him for help. The old man helped him and gave him a proper job as a professor in Hogwarts…

* * *

And here he was right now. Lying on his bed, thinking back in time and remembering Trishabella. Today was the start of the term. Exactly 18 years before Trishabella Green entered the Great Hall for sorting.Another gloomy day to live with…

In the evening Potter and his minions arrived. Severus couldn't look at them. Neither could he look at Dumbledore who today looked especially merry and bright. The feast passed without problems and big announcements. He got up to leave the table, when suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and somebody walked in. Severus couldn't see their face, because it was hidden in a hood. He glanced at Dumbledore and saw that the crazy wizard looked even happier than before. He turned his eyes back on the mysterious guest in front of them and watched almost like in slow motion how the hood fell off.

Under it were shining red locks and sparkling blue eyes… She smiled and Severus felt everything turning cold inside. It was her…

And now he didn't care about his emotionless mask. He didn't care about Potter sitting in the Hall and seeing him. He didn't care about anything. He just ran to her and held her tightly against him, not ever wanting to let her go again. Everybody were staring at them again, just like on the Spring Ball, 18 years ago. Potters mouth had fallen open and he wasn't the only one. Half of the students sitting in the Hall were stunned by his actions.

"Where were you all those years?" He whispered, looking her with love and admire.

"I saw you dead and buried you, but you are here now!"

Trishabellashook her headand smiled through tears.

"It wasn't me! I was forced to leave, but I can't explain why… The body you saw was just transfigured to look like me! I'm back, my love, and I'm not going to leave for a while!"

He smiled and kissed her in front of everybody. He didn't care. She was back…

The next days were like a dream. They were always sitting in the gardens together, laughing and talking. Students were shocked at first. They had never seen Severus Snape act like this. But they soon got used to it that their professor was now always smiling and sitting with a beautiful red-haired woman.

* * *

A year later, they were making plans for their wedding. They decided to get married a week after Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley.

"I don't want Potter to steal ideas from our perfect wedding!"

And again Trishabella laughed.

A week after Potters wedding, he woke up to find himself alone in the bed. Cold fear ran through his veins as he opened the bathroom door. She was there. Standing in front of the mirror and fixing her hair. Severus didn't care about her looks and hugged her.

"You're here!" He whispered…

Trishabella laughed and nodded.

"I'm staying here forever! Don't you worry! Now leave, so I could get ready… We have a wedding to attend today!"

Severus smiled and left the bathroom.

* * *

Their wedding was beautiful. Trishabella looked gorgeous in her dress and the surroundings were inspired from white clouds. Severus really thought for a second that he was going to get married to an angel…

When they finally sent the quests away and sat down in the manor living room in front of the fireplace, Trishabella cuddled up into his arms and together they watched the flames slowly die. No words were needed. They just enjoyed each others company… Trishabella soon fell asleep and all Severus said, before also accompanying her, was: "I love you forever… No matter what!"

* * *

Now I've done it twice... I found the story in my computer and corrected some mistakes, added a few sentences and so on...

Trishabella Green is still my own character and you may use her whenever you want, as long as you give me the link to your story, so I could read it. :)


End file.
